Ifu
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Kuroko se queda en silencio, mirándole alejarse mientras se ríe sin reparo, contagiándolo y quitándole preocupaciones que nacieran al verlo hace unos instantes temeroso frente a esas hojas muertas.


**I**_f__**u**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Ambientado en Teikou_

* * *

Las hojas del durazno que flotan sobre aquel charco se pudren ante sus vehementes ojos. Es un tono marrón con tintes absurdos de amarillo y cobre lo que pintarrajea los restos de su frondoso follaje. El otoño está entrando en su ciclo más fuerte, los vientos cálidos se han esfumado y los días brillantes y soleados solo recuerdos ya son.

Aomine sabe que para ver florecer el durazno, para verlo tapizado de tonos rosados y naranjas otra vez, tiene que pasar un rato. Y sabiéndolo se halla de pie frente al acumulo de agua donde agonizan las hojas del árbol.

Sin decir nada, observando con los ojos bien abiertos el deceso de lo que una vez fuera hermoso, aguarda. La sensación es parecida al miedo que le dio cuando tenía 6 años y descubrió a una mantis devorarse una bella mariposa. Se siente, igual que en ese momento, abstraído, hechizado y sin escape alguno. La imagen de la muerte es retorcida, escabrosa pero atrayente de alguna forma, sea el de una planta o un insecto desdeñoso.

Daiki nunca imaginó que el agua, quien le brindara vida a esas que ahora perecen lento en su superficie, terminaría extinguiéndolas. Está asustado, las pupilas las tiene contraídas y el frío en el ambiente le quema los labios entre abiertos. De pronto tiene un arrebato, agachándose precipitado con la mano izquierda extendida para sacar del charco las hojas caídas.

"Detente"

Quedándose a nada de lograrlo.

Esa orden viene en un tono conocido, en una sugerencia poderosa que no puede ser ignorada.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?, el entrenamiento no ha terminado"

El giro que hace su cabeza es rápido y poco meditado, el clima se lo cobrará al rato que no pueda voltear a cada lado sin sentir que el cuello se le revienta. Allí está el capitán, solemne, serio, con ese aspecto salvaje y sosegado; igual que una bestia que ha aprendido a controlarse con el tiempo y experiencia, mirándole.

"¡Capitán, las hojas-"

Su grito busca ayuda, ayuda que castra el mismo en el instante en que avista a Shuuzou hacer ese puchero característico y enarcar la ceja izquierda.

Aquella mueca se lo cuenta, el capitán no lo entiende.

"Regresa"

Le dice una vez más y Daiki solo contesta: "Sí", para agachar la cabeza y apretar los puños desilusionado.

"Tú también"

Lo último dicho no es para él, por eso vuelve a alzar el rostro y mirar hacia un lado. Sintiendo su corazón desgarrarse y un inclemente fuego quemarle las entrañas al ver de quien se trata.

"Tráelo o también correrás 15 kilómetros como ese idiota de Haizaki"

"Como usted diga"

Ese que se estremece al sentir la mano de Nijimura palparle el hombro no es otro más que Tetsuya. Ese con la mirada baja, perdida y blanca es Kuroko, la sombra que le sigue cada vez que brilla.

Ese niño de cabellos celestes como el cielo que no se mira es simplemente su...

"Aomine-_kun, _volvamos"

La voz, frágil, de timbre educado y distante le besa la frente a Daiki. Aquella indiferencia seguida de monotonía es dulce y suave sinfonía que le deshiela los labios atrapados por las gélidas ráfagas de un invierno que le sigue las faldas al melancólico otoño. Es la respuesta a su grito desesperado, lo sabe o quiere que lo sea.

"Tetsu, las hojas"

Pero no quiere irse, no todavía, por ello regresa la vista al charco grisáceo que se traga las hojas marchitas. Receloso en cierto modo por haberse frenado cuando Shuuzou se lo dijo.

Kuroko le contempla en silencio, fijo, parpadeando lento y agitando delicado las pestañas negras de sus ojos semejando al aleteo de una débil mariposa. Daiki no dice más y Tetsuya hace viajar sus iris hacia el agua estancada. Allí no hay más que un par de hojas secas que han retomado sus colores otoñales tras su contacto, fortuito o erróneo, con el agua. Las mira por segundos, cerrando por instantes los párpados y resoplando quedito.

Aomine sabe que es absurda su actitud, que si no vuelve será castigado y Tetsu también, pero no puede simplemente retirarse.

Nadie dice nada, el viento sopla y a momentos parece que silba. El rechinido de la duela tras los pasos de los miembros del equipo se oye lejano. Seguramente esa figura mal trecha y jadeante que corre alrededor de la pista a lado del gimnasio donde entrenan, es Shougo cumpliendo la penitencia impuesta por Nijimura, quien lo vigila desde la entrada del auditorio.

"A diferencia de Haizaki-_kun _que parece disfrutar del correr los 15kms que el capitán a impuesto como falta a quienes se brincan el entrenamiento, yo prefiero andarlos con Aomine_-kun_ camino a casa"

Es un conjuro inesperado lo que se revienta ante la mirada asombrada de Daiki cuando Kuroko termina sus palabras. Son chispas centelleantes que iluminan ese pequeño sitio al pie del durazno, las que danzan en el aire y a ras del piso.

Las manos de Tetsuya toman cariñosas las hojas halladas en el agua, alzándolas entre sus palmas húmedas. Aomine da un par de pasos hacia su compañero, atento al fenómeno que ocurre en los dedos de Kuroko. Las hojas se tornan verdes, tan verdes que el frescor del verano y la dulzura de la primavera le llegan a profanar el olfato. La brisa es cálida y por instantes siente los rayos ardientes del sol quemarle el rostro.

"Juntos, regresemos juntos"

Daiki no está seguro si Tetsuya sabe lo que su acción significa para él, ni tampoco si le molesta que le haya abrazado de forma precipitada mientras llora y ríe al mismo tiempo con la barbilla puesta encima de la cabeza de Kuroko.

"Hahaha, Tetsu"

"Aomine_-kun, _n-no pue-do respirar,_ ngh"_

"Gracias, eres increíble"

"N-no res-pi-"

"Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu"

Su euforia es tan grande y desbordante que a Kuroko no le restan energías para poder zafarse. Las vueltas precipitadas, el nombre en labios de Daiki y esa extraña atmosfera instalada a sus alrededores vencen por completo al jugador fantasma de Teikou.

Aomine sonríe, irradia un destello ciego que alumbra su cuerpo. Es esa imagen la que Tetsuya quiere ver siempre, y no esa tétrica, gris y distante de hace un rato que le carcomiera sus adentros.

El aire se le esfuma, mareándolo y entregándose sin el mínimo de esfuerzo a la alegría de Aomine quien tarda en darse cuenta de que ya no respira.

"¡¿Ah?!, ¡maldición! ¡Tetsu, hey Tetsu!, ¿estás bien?, ¡Tetsu!"

La flor prematura de Teikou lo revisa como a un muñeco, tirando de uno de sus brazos, levantándolo y estirándolo como un niño hace con su juguete de trapo.

"_Agradezco su preocupación pero no puedo evitar sentirme irritado de pronto"_

La exanimación termina cuando Tetsuya levanta la mano para empujar firme pero delicado el pecho de Daiki en un intento por detenerlo que funciona de inmediato.

"Ya estoy mejor, por favor deja de hacer eso"

Kuroko abre la boca para dar una gran bocanada de aire, entreviendo desde detrás de su fleco la expresión atenta y curiosa de Aomine.

Explotando en un sonrojo que cosquillea de pies a cabeza cuando Daiki sonríe sin explicación con una belleza cegadora.

"Tetsu es un mago"

"¿Eh?, no, no lo soy"

Tetsuya se endereza, desviando la cara al responder seco a tan espontanea afirmación.

"Me pregunto, ¿por qué todo lo que tocan las manos de Tetsu brillan?"

"¿Huh?"

Kuroko vuelve la vista pero justo en ese instante en que lo hace Aomine ha desviado la suya, con intenciones de caminar hacia el auditorio portando una sonrisa.

El jugador fantasma no dice más y antes de empezar a caminar siente la necesidad enorme de quedarse allí, mirando a Daiki andar con ese porte fresco y radiante.

"Te equivocas, son las manos de Aomine_-kun _las que iluminan todo lo que tocan. Incluyéndome"

Sus palabras, su confesión es a viva voz pero en un tono tan quedo que ni el viento escuchó.

"¡Tetsu, no te quedes atrás!"

"Es tu culpa que no pueda moverme"

"¡¿Eh, lo dices enserio?!"

Desvía una vez más el rostro, negándose a responderle, solo con el afán de fastidiarlo tan solo un poco por haberlo asfixiado.

"_Es tarde, me pregunto si podremos regresar a casa jun-"_

Sus pensamientos son cortados, de tajo y de forma maravillosa que tarda en notar, ya que sentir los labios ardientes de Aomine besar los suyos por segundos y oírle susurrar: "Lo siento", a escasos milímetros de su rostro, percibiendo sus cabellos enredarse con los suyos, lo descolocan por completo.

"Ao-"

"¡Date prisa, Tetsu!"

Aomine se echa a correr, tan feliz como siempre, tan ajeno a todo e ignorante de su asombro.

Kuroko se queda en silencio, mirándole alejarse mientras se ríe sin reparo, contagiándolo y quitándole preocupaciones que nacieran al verlo hace unos instantes temeroso frente a esas hojas muertas.

Daiki se siente ligero, vivo, y el miedo ya no fluye en su cuerpo. Las hojas no resucitaron realmente, pero la presencia de Tetsuya le recuerda que el renacimiento es lo que les espera cada vez que cumplan un ciclo. Y que el durazno florecerá tarde o temprano cada vez que bese sus labios rosados.

* * *

_終わり__._

* * *

_Una disculpa a mi beta, pero quería enserio esperar por la corrección sin embargo… creo que mis ansias por publicarlo me ganaron. Espero que me comprenda donde quiera que esté luchando contra la escuela y la vida._

_Gracias._


End file.
